


Meeting again

by Kagamichii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Kind of Drabbled, M/M, Sad, multi-chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichii/pseuds/Kagamichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 75.5 OVA Kuroko's Birthday. "It would be great if we could face each other again" What Akashi had said to him, he didn't know that he was serious. So imagine to his surprise, when they indeed had met face to face again...coincidence? He had no idea, but this time he didn't faint. Akashi and Furi. Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am sorry that I didn't update recently, but I have this idea that I don't want really to forget it, so I had to write it down, don't worry though, this story will be short only one chapter left, I think...this idea came to me randomly while watching KNB OVA about Kuroko's Birthday, it will have a happy ending, so don't worry, first time trying to write about Akashi/furi, I hope you guys enjoy it *.*
> 
> A/N I don't own

-0-0-0-0-

What Akashi had said to him, he didn't know that he was serious, Kuroko's Birthday party was indeed fun and all, but he couldn't enjoy his time without worrying if Akashi might have a hidden scissor inside his pocket, so the best solution he kept agreeing with Akashi and kept his mouth shut, and he kept stuttering like a coward; because he couldn't help but remember how Akashi had nearly stabbed Kagami's eye... he shuddered mentally.

So imagine to his surprise, when they indeed met face to face again...coincidence? He has no idea, but this time he didn't faint, but kept stuttering and tried to avoid looking at Akashi, he was confused as to why he was here, didn't he live in Kyoto? And he agreed so hurriedly that he regretted this moment, why? well because he agreed to give him his number phone! he kept clutching his bag as he answered Akashi, about some random things.

One day he was practicing with his team, and suddenly his phone started to ring, he forgot to put it on silent, so everyone stopped their practice and listened to this song that he really admired, he was dazed for a second and then went as fast as possible to answer his phone without checking the Id... and to imagine to his surprise, when he heard that voice, he was keeping say " Hai" and his teammates were looking at him with a puzzled expression.

And he was not surprised about their reaction when he answered Hyuuga's question, that that was Akashi Seijero; why? Because he was feeling the same way, someone asked what did he want? He answered timidly, he wanted us to meet now, so Riko nodded with dumbfounded look at her face as he excused himself, so he can arrive at the right time.

After that everyone just accepted, as they realized that Akashi and Furi were starting to become friends, Kagami was the last, because when he heard Kuroko saying this, he couldn't help but say " WHATTT?" in a really loud voice, it made Kuroko wince invisibly, and from that moment he kept his eye on furi, like sometimes following him, to keep his safe from Akashi, but he was surprised.

Furi greeted Akashi with a big smile, and even Akashi smiled! He forgot to continue his mission, because he finally accepted them as friends. Furi seemed calm and he was not stuttering anymore around, they were even laughing, so with that he shrugged and went back home to eat, he was really hungry.

Everyone noticed that Furi seemed happier and stronger than before, so Tsuchida asked him, how did he got stronger, Furi was surprised because he didn't know that he got stronger... he replied " Sometimes I play one-on-one with Akashi-kun" it is indeed the reason. Kawahara and Fukuda were really happy for furi, he went through so much last year, and they were the only ones knows how much furi struggled to become this good at Basketball, even defying his parents, and his parents weren't the nicest one, in fact they both can't imagine how Furi is still living with them.

Don't get them wrong, they provide for furi everything, but they always neglect furi for the sake of their business, and when they are around, furi's father would keep glaring at him and saying why I have a coward son, and his mother... would only keep her shut and ignores him. So they were really happy for him that he found someone that makes him happy, and his parents now are not here, thankfully they are just working overseas.

Everyone was shocked when furi started to call Akashi by his first name, and still alive, seriously? Even Kuroko was shocked uhem 'Mentaly', but soon enough they accepted this, furi seemed fine with that after all. until one day furi started to change. Kawahara and Fukuda were the only one who noticed this change and they were both worried, what if they were back? They remember how furi almost lost his life because of them.

Akashi sometimes would come at the end of the practice and wait for furi, while at the same time chatting with Kuroko who wanted to know his reason behind of why are you friends with furi, he answered kuroko with an intimidating stare " Because he is mine". And kuroko was interrupted when Kagami showed himself.

Kawahara and Fukuda wanted to confront furi, if they were indeed back, and when they asked him... his eye's were dull, and face is blank of any emotion, they were alone in the change room, or so they thought, furi wanted to escape from them, but Kawahara said something " Listen furi, we can't stay silent this time, we can't let you make that thing again!" it made furi snap at him, they were both surprised by the way he acted, what are they doing to him, they had to do something, but what they heard made them freeze their thoughts " If you said to anyone, I'll hate you forever!"

The person who was hidden, knew that someone was indeed wrong, he left before making his way outside, and he can now see furi coming towards him, with a forced smile, that it made him irritated

" Kouki"

-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is trying to act like a devil and saves Kouki o.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't own and sorry if there were mistakes, now enjoy!  
> This is the last chapter!

Why it had taken him so long just to be this happy? He pondered silently. Everything is fine now, he can't believe it, his life now is much better, and he smiles just remembering how Sei, made him feel so valuable and worthy. He can't help, but remember how Sei had defended him, he had never imagined that someone would do this thing for him. He couldn't help but remember as he was staring at Sei's face. They were in bed together, Sei was wrapping his waist gently as he slept.

-0-0-0-

Akashi knew that something was terribly wrong, Kouki was trying to be someone else, and he wore an expression that made him so angry, he wanted to hurt these people who put Kouki in so much pain, he wanted to gouge out their eye's, and he was really serious this time.

He was talking to Kouki, trying to distract him from whatever thoughts that he was having, but suddenly Kouki stopped walking and looked at him with an expression that he couldn't describe, just looking at his eye's, he knew that something was really wrong. As he spoke these words, that he himself was wondering of, and trying to find an answer for it. He was startled at himself as he answered without a thought.

" Seijuro, I need to ask you this question and you have to answer me"

" What is it, Kouki?"

" Why me?"

Kouki have been wondering this question … why him? What made him so special? He was just plain and ordinary. He doubted his abilities, he wasn't even useful to anyone, even in Basketball. Why Seijuro wanted to be his friend? So when he heard the answer, it's like Seijuro had dropped a bombshell when he announced the answer to him.

" It's because I love you"

What? What was he talking about? Love... was he even feeling the same way? Million thoughts were racing inside his mind, he needed to shut his mind, and these voices that just keep drowning him, swallowing him, it made him unable to breathe.

Akashi was looking at in concern, as if he what he said, had been the obvious thing.

" Kouki, are you alright? You look pale"

Kouki shook his head, and for a moment, especially this moment he forgot where they were, people now looked at them, and there a small crowd started to form. Akashi himself was stunned as the people were.

" What do you mean LOVE? Who could possibly fall in love with someone like me! Do you even know what you are saying!"

He gasped and looked around as he realized his mistake, he didn't know that he was shouting so loud, he knew that he was packing, but not everyone does, he was panting, he backed away as Seijuro tried to close the distance, and then he stormed away, while pushing everyone away.

-0-0-0-

When he reached home or more like a house, his fear was confronted when he had found his father leaning at the kitchen table, a frown on his face, he tried really not to be a coward as he saw his glare... he can't see his mother around the house, he tried to ignore his father who was now making his way towards him?

Wait a second, his steps were halted as his father blocked his way and was he looming over him? His stare was more intimidating than Akashi's. He was shivering like a coward, he was startled when his father spoke to him.

" Why do I have a son like you? Have I raised you wrong? Look at you, you're merely afraid of my stare, what can I do to make you a real man?"

Why was he saying these things to him? Why does he hate him so much? He felt as if his world had crumbled into pieces, and as if he was hit by a bus. His voice though, he really tried to make these voices that's are inside his head, to shut them. What has he done to earn this disrespect from his own father? Why?

" Why?"

He clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized that he said that out loud, and stood staring into distance with widened eye's. But, his reply was a mocking chuckle, it brought him back to the reality.

" Why?" His father repeated the same word as he used, but his voice didn't quiver like his and a snort was followed, " You're pathetic, that's why" He said this as he shrugged his shoulder, and turned away, as if what he had said, was the obvious thing.

Didn't he matter at all? Was his existence non-essential? Doubts... he wants to shut them off.

He sighed as he closed his door and looked around his room, how can he be stupid to ever think that he will find happiness? He was pathetic, so he didn't deserve any of it, why suddenly he felt drain? as if nothing mattered anymore?

Because he is pathetic?...

His phone is beeping indicating that someone is calling, but he chose to ignore it as he turned it off. He flopped his back on the bed, should he do that again? But what about his friends? He now has Serein and Seijuro!... He bit his lip and winced. He realized that he has a nasty headache, he went to his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, and searched for a headache pill. He seemed to have had found it, he swallowed it with water.

But his gaze was met with some strange small bottle, that it used for those who can't sleep, he stretched his hand, and grabbed it.

He was doubting, if he should do that again? Maybe this time he will succeed?

He sighed, he really was pathetic by just thinking these thoughts. So the best solution he did is go to sleep, and forgot that he turned his phone off, and made someone worried sick about him.

-0-0-

Akashi was worried sick alright, that he even used his secretary to dig some information about Kouki's home address, and finally he can apologize to whatever he had done to Kouki. He knocked three times, and a man that was in his early thirties greeted his sight. He bowed his back slightly as a greeting and asked if he could see furihata.

" Oh I wonder why you are hanging with my son, tell me why does a person like you wants to do with my coward son?

He already didn't like this man, what kind of father would talk about his in this way and to a mere stranger? He glared deeply, and he wore a smug expression as he realized that he didn't lose his touch, by making like these types of people wear that frightening expression, he smirked in a creepy way as he could and grabbed something that he missed dearly from his trouser's pocket: His scissor.

Everything clicked now, the argument that he heard between Kouki's friends, it seemed this man was the one who made his Kouki miserable. He could see the man quiver now, and backed away.

" Ohh~ who is the coward now Furihata-san? Kouki is nothing but that word, now...now why do you seem so shaken up?" He giggled, not like a normal teenager, but more like someone who is acting in an anime and he is the evil character. The man fell down on his butt, it made him wince as he hit his back with a kitchen chair.

" Who are you? and what do you think you are doing?!"

There was a crazy look on Akashi's face, it's like he was possessed by something? And that commotion anyone can be awake and startled from it, Akashi knew that, that Kouki was shocked and was up from his sleep.

" Seijuro?"

And damn, this voice that was still half-asleep, the way he was rubbing his eye from sleep, and the way he looked just by wearing these pajamas... he licked his lips, wanting so much to devour him right now.

" Who is he Kouki?! tell him to get out of here?!"

Kouki finally had realized the situation that he was in, and he ran until he was behind Seijuro, as if seeking protection. He was clutching his back with both of his hands, and he plastered himself behind him.

" Seijuro, please please let us leave, you don't have to do anything bad, please"

Akashi was going to listen to Kouki this time, but Kouki gulped as his father said this.

" You think you can leave like this without calling the police? or posting charges! And Kouki, you worthless and faggot son come back here"

Yeah, well that did it, his father was sent to a hospital, the reason: someone said that he saw him getting beaten up by some gang. It was covered.

-0-0-0-0

" Good morning, Kouki"

He gasped as he realized he was staring at Akashi's face like for an hour, he blushed deeply as he was caught. Akashi chuckled

" Were you staring at me?"

He pulled the blanket over his face and tried to hide, he mumbled something barely audible into his mouth, Akashi raised an eyebrow and tried to pull off the blanket from Kouki's face

" Come on, I will give you a surprise"

Kouki surrendered and pouted... " what is it"

He was surprised indeed when was pulled into for a deep kiss that made him moan. Yes it was a surprise after all, Seijuro is always absolute.  
-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
